


Submissive Pet

by Jetred93



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Chains, Dom/sub, Dominant, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Kink, M/M, Masochist, Model, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painplay, Pet, Punishment, Red Room, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Smut, Whips, dom lev, safe word, sub yaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetred93/pseuds/Jetred93
Summary: A one shot with aged up character Lev and Yaku from HaikyuuBDSMYaku loves to be usedLev loves to abuseIts a match made in heavenVery Kinky
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	Submissive Pet

Lev was stood on the balcony of his luxurious apartment, high in a penthouse block staring over the city of Tokyo. He had a long day at work as the  modelling agency were craving to have the tall half  Russian half Japanese male pose for their products. 

There was only one thing he loved to do the most when he had finished work

The tall model smirked as he sipped at the small glass of whiskey he had before placing it on the side. He turned and opened the glass door to return inside and smirked further when he heard muffled moans coming from his bedroom 

He took a slow walk to his room and gazed his eyes over his submissive partner 

Yaku was laying tied up on the bed, a ball gag in his mouth, a blindfold over his eyes, his legs spread wide as the dildo machine bumped at full speed in and out of his tight hole

Drool was trickling past the ball gag and down his chin as he had been laying there taking the toy for almost an hour now. About three loads of cum was s plattered over his stomach as the over stimulation was too over bearing for the small male

Lev sat on a chair beside the bed and pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. He lit the end with a match and flicked his hand to rid the flame before taking a drag and blowing the smoke up in to the air 

“you seem to be enjoying yourself. The machine is still pumping that dildo hard and fast in to you. Better  than me is it?”

The tall male teased as he took another pull on his cigarette

“mmmmmmhhmmmm!!”

Yaku moaned over the ball gag making Lev get hard under his trousers 

Yaku’s hands tugged at the restraints that were holding his arms above his head. His knees tried to bend but failed as the restraints holding his legs were holding him spread firmly in place. His back arched and his body began to shake once again before more cum shot out of his erection, landing over his chest and adding to the puddle formed on his stomach 

Lev smirked and stubbed out his cigarette in a nearby ash tray. He made a slow walk over to the bed and leaned dauntingly over the small restrained male. Yaku could sense the  dom leering over him, which made his body tremble in fear from what he was about to do, but also excitement from what he was  _ about _ to do 

The  tallers breath brushed over the smaller males naked, dirtied body before he stuck his tongue out and lapped up the puddle of cum on Yaku’s stomach 

“mhhmmm!”

Yaku moaned over the ball gag and tugged on the restraints at the shocking move Lev went with. He could hear the dominant male moaning as he licked at his cum puddle. The subs brows furrowed as this was the first time in what felt like hours that his master had made contact with his body. He felt touch starved and needed the  dom to hold him and take him in any way possible 

“why are you shaking so much puppy? Did you miss me that much? You want me to touch you more?”

Lev spoke with a deep endearing voice as his fingertips trailed up Yaku’s thighs and to his erection. The toy was still pumping in and out of the sub at full speed, he couldn’t even think straight let alone try and speak over the ball in his mouth 

Lev switched the machine off and saw how Yaku’s body visibly sunk in to the bed as his muscles relaxed.

“ let's remove the  ball gag so I can hear your whimpers clearly”

The  dom spoke as he carefully tilted Yaku’s head to the side so he was able to unclip the strap at the back. The gag fell freely and as Lev pulled it away, drool trickled down the subs chin as he gasped in relief 

The taller smirked at his play thing before leaning and grabbing a bottle of water from the side. He opened the lid and poured some in his mouth

He then leaned in closer to Yaku and latched his lips upon his allowing the water to go in to the subs mouth. Yaku moaned as he felt the water go down his dry throat and a single tear slipped down his cheek. As Lev pulled away Yaku gasped and flinched as his  dom then removed the blindfold 

Yaku looked the taller up and down, seeing him in a suit after a  modelling shoot made his dick twitch and it was instantly noticed by Lev as the  dom smirked at his  subs reaction

“why  aren't you wearing the padlock around your neck?” 

Lev asked with slight anger in his tone. Yaku’s eyes widened in slight fear as he felt so stupid for forgetting to put his necklace with the lock on. Something he would always wear to show that he was a taken sub, a sub with a master. Without it, another  dom could easily claim him for their own 

“I-- I’m sorry”

“that  won't cut it I’m afraid, you know I’m going to need to punish you right?” 

Yaku’s eyes glistened with tears, know too well that his  dom takes his punishments seriously 

The shorter male stayed completely still while he watched Lev stand from the bed and slowly began to untie his arms and legs. Yaku jolted when he felt the taller male rip the toy that had been abusing his hole, free. He picked up the whole machine and removed it from the bed and on to the side before walking over to Yaku, picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder. 

The sub was already so weak from being over stimulated for so long that he had no will to fight back and bring out his inner brat. Instead, he just flopped over Lev’s back and allowed him to take him exactly where he knew for sure he was going 

_ The red room  _

Lev unlocked the door and walked in, letting the door close by itself behind him

It was silent in the room as they made their way in. The lights automatically turned on and the room walls were decorated with all sorts of play things. Ropes, chains, whips,  saddles , clips, clamps, toys and so much more 

In the middle of the room a bar lined across the ceiling with  shackles hanging down. Lev pulled Yaku from his shoulder and made him stand with his arms up

The sub could barely stand as his legs shook from being weak. But that wasn’t a problem, the moment Yaku’s wrists were cuffed Lev pulled on a rope to the side which lifted the sub about 30 inches from the ground

“ mhmmmm ugh!”

Yaku whined as he felt his  whole-body weight hang and swing. Lev sighed and picked up a horse tail whip from the side and walked slowly around the sub

“how old am I?”

Lev asked as he continued to walk around Yaku’s swinging body while combing the horsetail whip through his fingers 

Yaku’s eyes closed slowly and stayed shut as he quietly said 

“27”

“I can’t hear you”

“27”

Yaku spoke loudly with his eyes still shut 

“do you know what that means?”

Lev stopped in front of Yaku and waited for an answer. The sub simply nodded with his brows furrowed 

“tell me”

The  dom ordered as he walked behind the hanging sub 

“I... I will g-get 27 wh-whips"

“that’s right. You don’t need to count. In fact, I want you to stay completely silent, a single noise and I will start again, is that clear?”

Yaku nodded frantically. Lev smirked 

“ good boy ” 

The  dom spoke as he threw his arm back and whipped the smaller over the back with such force you could hear as each leather strand hit the subs smooth skin. Yaku’s eyes widened, tears instantly pricking at his eyes and his mouth fell open in a silent scream 

Lev wasted no time in constantly swinging and whipping the subs back, left and right over and over until he had made the small males back red and marked with prominent, almost blood dotted lines. 

He dropped the whip to the ground and made his way around to the front of his sub. Yaku had tears running down his cheeks and his teeth had bit his lip so hard he had made it bleed. Lev placed his hand gently on the side of Yaku’s face 

“have you learnt your lesson?”

“... y-yeah"

Yaku’s head hung

Lev walked back over to the rope and lowered the subs body back down until his feet were placed firmly on the ground. As the  dom uncuffed the shorter males wrists he fell to the floor with a loud heavy thump 

Lev instantly dropped to his knees in front of him and placed his finger under his chin to lift his head up 

“can you stand?” 

Yaku replied by shaking his head slowly. Lev nodded and stood to grab a small case and a large dressing mirror. He placed the tall mirror in front of Yaku and sat behind him with his legs either side 

“lean against me”

Lev ordered and Yaku gasped as his sore back touched the  doms clothes. His eyes cleared from the tears and a look of horror painted across his face as he could see himself in the mirror that was placed in front of him 

“ spread your legs for me”

The  dom whispered in Yaku’s ear. The sub gulped and shakily spread his legs

He could see his abused hole twitching with lube making it shine a brighter pink then normal 

“see how much you love this? You love being abused, don’t you?” 

Yaku didn’t want to look at himself anymore and turned his head away but was forced to look at himself as Lev grabbed his chin and made him face forward 

“tell me.”

Lev ordered 

“y-yeah”

“yeah what?” 

“I love it when you abuse me master, please carry on. I need you to mess me up” 

tears fell down his cheeks as he stared at himself in the mirror. 

In any normal state he would brat out and argue with his  dom , pretend that he didn’t want any of this and in general act up. But the truth is, he loved it! He’s a masochist and there is no denying it, he loves it when his master abuses him and uses his body to get his fill. He loved the pain and the abuse Lev can provide him. Lev is the best  dom Yaku has ever had, the rest of them would always go too easy on him. The tall male knows Yaku’s body better then Yaku does and the sub just loved that, loved getting pushed past his mental limits and to the peak of his physical 

“very well, I want you to keep looking in to the mirror, and don’t look away”

Lev leaned to the side slightly and opened the small case. He pulled out a medium sized stainless steel urethral plug and placed it in his mouth. He sucked on in a little bit to lube it up with his saliva before reaching around the sub 

With one hand he held Yaku’s dick in place, luckily it was still erect as Lev used his other hand to slowly enter the thin plug in and down his urethral tube

“don’t flinch”

Lev had to say as he could feel and hear the fear in Yaku’s breath and body. The sub was staring in the mirror as the plug slowly entered his dick. About an inch in and Yaku cried out a whimper making Lev begin to kiss up the subs neck 

“just breath”

The  dom spoke calmy between each kiss. Yaku closed his eyes and rolled his head back on to Lev’s chest, still not taking his eyes off his  reflection

After a few more moments the plug was fully inserted and the tip of Yaku’s dick was complimented by a small metal hoop 

“h-hurts”

Yaku panted and his chest was pushing forward while his back arched 

“ you'll get used to it, trust me”

Lev spoke as he grabbed another item from the case. This time he pulled out a  12-inch vibrating dildo with 7 speed settings. Yaku’s eyes widened as he knew for sure that wasn’t going to fit at all, not even half would be able to enter his small framed body

“let’s really test your  body's limit”

The  dom chuckled as he reached his arm around and placed the tip of the dildo at the subs twitching hole 

“it’s still wet,  you're such a little slut”

Lev growled and bit Yaku’s ear lobe while he began to push the dildo in to his tight hole 

Yaku saw everything. The way the toy was opening up his hole, the way it pushed through his tight inner walls, each inch  disappearing and the way his  dom was biting marks up his neck. Yaku’s dick twitched and he moaned as he could feel the plug restricting him to let anything free

“ugh!”

The sub gasped and arched his back as Lev forced in a further 4 inches of the dildo without a single warning. His thighs shook and he almost closed his legs if it wasn’t for Lev holding one in place 

“ah...  st -stop... too much”

“are you sure about that?” 

Lev pushed in further as he asked making the sub whine out a pleasured gasp and moan. His mouth fell open in yet another silent scream, drool trickled down his chin and his body began to shake. The dildo had push on and over his prostate and he felt an extreme need to cum. However, the plug running down his dick hole was proving to do its job well 

“ha... ah... ugh... n... need to cum... I need cum master!” 

“not just yet”

Lev bit his bottom lip with how sexy his sub sounded, pleading to let him cum. 8 of the 12 inches were inside the small male and the  dom wanted to push him further, wanted to see the dildo stick out of his stomach. He continued to push further in making Yaku scream out in discomfort yet pleasure as the dildo pushed against his sweet spot. His dick twitched like mad and his body shook 

“did you just have a dry orgasm?” 

Lev chuckled and looked in to the mirror to see his subs lewd face, tears down his cheeks, drool dripping off his chin and eyes staring at him in a seductive submissive way. He got what he wanted, he could see a lump popping out of the small  males stomach where the dildo was, and with a smirk he flipped the switch at the bottom of the dildo to the first setting. 

The moment it started vibrating Yaku’s whole body twitched and his head flung back 

“ah! Ugh...  mhmmmm fuck! Oh god....  hnnnnn master... m-master"

Second setting 

Third setting

Forth 

Fifth 

And on the sixth setting the tip of the dildo began to move in small circles as well as vibrating 

At this point Yaku’s words  weren't forming at all, his body was spasming, his back arched deep and his body was covered in sweat

“c-cum... n-need... can’t... m-master"

Yaku mumbled and with a smirk Lev turned the device on to the last setting, which made it pulse, circle and vibrate. Yaku gasped out and tried to sit up, almost with panic in his actions

He needed to cum and this whole feeling was getting a little too much for him. He cried out and panicked at how he was feeling 

“ugh! Ah! No stop! p-please! m-master! I—no! Pearls!!! PEARLS!!!”

Lev instantly turned the dildo off and removed it, throwing it to the side as he carefully removed the  urethral plug. 

The moment he did Yaku shot cum right up in to the air and it splattered on the floor between his legs. His whole body slumped in to Lev’s hold and the  dom sat there in silence with his arms wrapped around the sub, waiting for him to calm down and come down from his high

After Yaku stopped shaking and everything went silent, Lev kissed the back of the subs head 

“you used the safe word, are you okay?” 

Yaku nodded his head slowly but stayed silent

Lev stayed still just holding Yaku in his arms 

“sorry”

“no, don’t ever apologise for using the safe word. It is there for a reason” 

Lev carefully tilted Yaku’s head up to look at him and kissed him softly on the lips. He pulled away with a soft smile 

“let’s get you out of here and cleaned up” 

Lev stood with Yaku in his arms and carried him to the bathroom. He carefully placed him on the side of the bath and turned the taps on. As the water was running through warm, he picked up the smaller male and placed him in the bath. Yaku moaned in pleasure as the water relaxed all of his strained muscles 

Whilst the smaller male sat in the bath enjoying the water slowly covering his body, Lev grabbed a soft sponge and wiped down his back making sure he cleaned over all the whip marks 

“thank  you, Lev ”

Yaku weakly smiled at the taller. Lev smiled softly and saw that the small male was completely exhausted 

Once he had finished in the bath, Lev wrapped him in a soft fluffy towel and carried him to the bedroom. He placed him  delicately on the bed and watched how his eyes slowly fell shut until he was asleep.

Lev rolled Yaku on to his stomach, making sure not to wake him as he did so. He removed the towel and gently rubbed some lotion on to his back so that it didn’t feel sore when he woke up 

The taller then got on his knees and ran his fingers through Yaku’s short brown hair with a soft smile 

“rest well Mori, I love you”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this one shot please drop me a comment, I would love to hear from you :) also my commissions are open with very cheap prices   
> inbox me on twitter @HaikyuuTrash11


End file.
